Over the last 2 years, we have been raising murine monoclonal antibodies to human respiratory mucous glycoprotein in order to develop monoclonal antibodies that recognize cell specific glycoprotein. To date, eight clones have been raised and grown in ascites. Each of these clones recognizes respiratory glycoprotein secreted from goblet cells, sumucosal gland cells or both. The development of an ELISA assay to quantitate cell specific glycoproteins is currently underway. This project investigates the nature of pulmonary secretions which will ultimately have impact of the understanding and therapy of a wide variety of respiratory diseases.